Lisiana Eisenburg
Lisiana Eisenburg is a "Daughter" of Flemeth who was originally from the region of France before she was inducted into the "Daughters" through the use of the Vow of Flemeth. Lisiana has one sibling in the form of Renney Eisenburg of whom was a quiet young girl of whom was turned into a Vampire by Angelica Neferata becoming an extremely prominent member of the Lahmian Vampire Court. Lisiana would fall in love with Khadgar following an attempt to murder him and his family, but her inability to do this and saving of his life led to his survival and the beginning of their love. Lisiana has two POV stories that she has a POV Role within in the form of Nightmares, and the Rise of Bretonia in which she would be sent to France at the onset of the Bretonia invasion, and as commanded by Flemeth she would destablize the Prutan/Lizardmen defenses and thus her POV gives an on the ground look at the events of the Bretonia Invasion of France., and the next story is Nightmares where her life following the events of the Rise of Bretonia are detailed. Lisiana was a level three Magi before her induction into the Daughters of Flemeth, but following the corupting aspects of the transformation she has become a level four Magi. Lisiana would be born with the most skill of all the Magi Schools coming in the Entropy School of Magi, and while she has also gained skill in destruction, and Illusion she maintains most of her control within the Entropy School of Magi. Lisiana had once a strong amount of control but relatively low control in terms of a level four, but this control increased dramatically when she became attached to a cat of which she took on as her familiar. Lisiana was born in France where she was a member of House Eisenburg the daughter of Charlemagne Eisenburg of whom would eventually become the leader of Bretonia and thus being an ancestor of Jesse Eisenburg making her a member of House Eisenburg, and it is this connection that brought Flemeth to eventually induct her into the Daughters of Flemeth. Lisiana would grow up during the rise of House Eisenburg in France and during this rise she became the target of Flemeth of whom would use her Dark Men to eventually lead to the suicide of Lisiana and following this she was taken to the Korcani Wilds. Lisiana was locked away deep in Sundermount for generations while Flemeth tortured her and tried to bind her to her will, but this only worked in causing Lisiana a hatred towards Flemeth which begin to tear at her sanity. Lisiana would join her sisters in attempting to wipe out the family of Khadgar, but she was left in what they thought was the least important position watching the house while the others followed the parents, but during this time she saw Khadgar and would create the scenario which eventually led to his survival. Lisiana would be sent to France where she was shocked to be given the command of a large contingent of the Korcani Wilds in a mission to assist her families kingdom in the form of the Kingdom of Bretonia's invasion of France, and during this invasion she was heavily involved in the defeat of the local Lizardmen/Prutan defenses. Lisiana would be summoned back to the Korcani Wilds by Flemeth after years in France working at destabilizing any attempt at unifying the land, and upon returning to the Korcani Wilds she was commanded by Flemeth to enter the court of House Eisenburg and work at gaining the trust of Phillip Eisenburg and assist him while she waited for further orders. She attempts to be loyal to Flemeth, but it is becoming only her vow that holds her to that loyalty, as she finds herself trusting Jesse Eisenburg more and more. Lisiana is reaching a point where she is going to be unable to reject the orders she has from Flemeth, and this means that she is going to have to destroy the only family she has ever had in her life. Characteristics Personality Appearance History Lisiana was born in France where she was a member of House Eisenburg the daughter of Charlemagne Eisenburg of whom would eventually become the leader of Bretonia and thus being an ancestor of Jesse Eisenburg making her a member of House Eisenburg, and it is this connection that brought Flemeth to eventually induct her into the Daughters of Flemeth. Early History As Lisiana was growing up the Franks were not yet in control of France, and her House in House Eisenburg was still a minor House, but its power was growing among the tribes of their region in central France. This power grew during her entire youth until by the time the rumors started she watched as her family was the leader of a massive army of Franks, and so important had her family become that Lisiana was assigned two knights that guarded her night and day. Korcani Wilds See Also : Korcani Wilds When Lisiana awoke she was lying in a bed, and beside her was a beautiful older women who was holding her hand.Following her training by Flemeth, Lisiana stayed in the Korcani Wilds, while Flemeth waited for the moment where her heritage could allow for her to exert a lot of control over the Bretonians. War in France This moment came when the Orcs overran France, and forced the Kingdom to retreat to England, and most importantly for Flemeth was that Jesse Eisenburg remained the only surviving member of House Eisenburg. With Flemeth's plan in place, Lisiana was sent to England, and after months of travelling she arrived in England. England See Also : England Relationships Main Article : Relationships of Lisiana Khadgar See Also : Khadgar Lisiana and Khadgar first met several months after Lisiana was turned into a "Daughter of Flemeth" and in one of her first tasks for Flemeth she was commanded to find out about the traps in the home of a family they planned to kill. She did her task but discovered Khadgar while she was doing it, and for whatever reason she was unable to kill him or do anything other then watch him. She watche him for weeks until finally Flemeth commanded her to return as the two Magi they planned to kill were coming back. Lisiana hid him the day of the murder and thus saved his life, and following this she remained behind and comforted him while he collapsed over the death of the only two people he had ever known. She would reveal to him about FLemeth and begged him to save her from what had happened to her along with also telling him that no matter how crazy it sounded she did love him, and believed he was capable of one day saving her. Lord Whispers See Also : Lord Whispers Lord of Shadows See Also : Lord of Shadows Jesse Eisenburg See Also : Jesse Eisenburg Ar-Erella Elessar See Also : Ar-Erella Elessar Ar-Erella Elessar and Lisiana Eisenburg would be first introduced to eachother during the coruption of Lisiana following her suicide leading to her becoming a "Daughter of Flemeth" and during this time Lisiana would dislike Erella Elessar due to the cruelty that Erella displayed towards everyone most noteably towards Heliana of whom Lisiana grew to respect during this early time. POV Role Category:Daughter of Flemeth Category:Korcani Wilds Category:Magi Category:House Eisenburg Category:Anglo Category:POV Character Category:People Category:Human Category:Level Four Magi Category:Entropy School of Magi